


to live, to love, to be

by kiranxrys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Special, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Leia Organa Lives, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mostly Canon Compliant, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, and a tiny touch of angst maybe, except it's Life Day, only poe dameron could propose before he’s even told someone he likes them, oscar isaac said finnpoe rights, this fic has too much basis in the star wars holiday special to be allowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranxrys/pseuds/kiranxrys
Summary: Months after the final battle, a chapter in the lives of the Resistance fighters is coming to an end. For Finn, this means celebrating his first ever Life Day and looking forward to a bright new future. For Poe, this means panicking, because he may have accidentally decided on proposing to his best friend.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 540





	to live, to love, to be

Finn is going to miss Ajan Kloss when they leave. The little moon, tucked away Cademimu sector, with its endless jungles and warm, untainted air, has become something of a home over the past few months. Some of Finn’s best memories are here - sitting with Poe and his friends to watch the sunset, holding Rey and Poe tight to him after the final battle, training with Rey in the jungle, the ceremony where General Organa made him and Poe official Generals of the Resistance… The happiest moments of his life lie on this insignificant, unheard of moon, but soon he’ll have to go. The Republic can’t be rebuilt from Ajan Kloss. Leia is taking them with her to finish the task of creating a new home of democracy, to recreate a just Galactic Senate and bring lasting peace to the galaxy. He’s pretty sure Rey is coming too. She wants to try to find those out there who use the force like she does, wherever they may be. There are even rumours of Jedi who survived the Great Purge still living in secret, the ones that Luke Skywalker never found when he rebuilt the Jedi Order for the first time.

He’s going to help General Organa with whatever she needs. Poe is, too. Sometimes he feels too young to be a General - after all, he only became one in the first place because Poe made him one while Leia was unconscious - but he knows there are things he can do to help. He also knows he has Poe to be by his side in everything, in every hard decision or important presentation, and Poe has him. Rose likes to joke that they’re pretty much just one General between them, so joined at the hip that you rarely see General Dameron without General Finn beside him. He guesses she has a bit of a point. He spends more of his time with Poe than anyone else. Finn wishes he had a last name to go after the  _ General  _ in his title, like Poe and Leia do. He’s been trying to brainstorm for weeks, but nothing really fits. He’s secretly hoping Poe might just give him one like he gave Finn his first name because he’s pretty sure anything Poe chose would be perfect. 

In the meantime, he has a lot to do. He wants to help the stormtroopers who survived the First Order, many of whom are stranded or wandering, without a home or a family. It’s hard, because a lot of people can’t see them as anything more than a white mask, faceless and cruel. Finn knows it isn’t true. When he thinks of the people he knew in the First Order, some of them nothing more than scared children, he’s reminded of what he’s fighting for. Rehabilitating them is difficult, especially if they still don’t understand how the First Order was wrong, but it’s worth it. He knows there’s good in them. General Organa has let him set up a program.

He stumbles back into his quarters after a long day of work, the room now sparsely decorated after he packed most of his things away, ready to go whenever Leia asks. There are still a few posters up, mostly starship ones that Poe gave him, but there’s also one of Poe himself, posing heroically for a Resistance recruitment poster beside his X-wing. Jess gave it to Finn as a gift, but not before taking the liberty of scribbling derisive comments and pictures all over it, which Poe finds both offensive and hilarious. Finn has assured him he still looks handsome in it, despite the addition of a ridiculous moustache and Gungan ears. At least, he thinks so. Poe looks handsome in everything and all the time, so it’s hardly anything new.

The rest of his random possessions have been packed away - they’re supposed to be leaving some time after the Life Day celebrations that are taking place tomorrow. Finn has never celebrated Life Day before. They didn’t have holidays in the First Order, obviously, and during the war, it was something that kept slipping from people’s minds. Saving the galaxy was always more important than having a party. He’d never even heard of the tradition until Poe told him about it - apparently it’s a Wookie thing, but since the days of the Rebellion it’s spread out into the galaxy and is celebrated in a lot of places. Rey asked Chewie about it, who explained the holiday is about remembering the dead and celebrating life in all its forms, which sounds like a nice idea to Finn. Tomorrow there is both a memorial service for those who died at the hands of the First Order, followed by a party outside in the ocean of green that makes up Ajan Kloss.  _ A goodbye to the planet,  _ Finn thinks. He’ll be back someday - he’s sure of it - but for now, the rest of his life is beginning. 

He glances briefly at his lightsaber, sitting on the table beside his bed, while he puts on his jacket to go to the evening meal. He still can’t quite believe it’s his. Rey told him the other day he was a natural with it, and when he told Poe, Poe had said,  _ of course you are, buddy. I’ve seen you.  _ Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber rests in the sands of Tatooine now, dormant, until the day it’s needed again.

The mess hall is always the liveliest place in the base, full and loud even now that so many people have moved on from Ajan Kloss to other bases or jobs. He spots Rey and Rose eating together at a table and makes his way over with his meal, smiling already. 

“Hey,” he greets as he sits down opposite Rey. “How are you guys?”

“Good,” Rey replies. “You?”

He nods. “Good.”

“Are you looking forward to your first Life Day, Finn?” Rose asks. “You’re going to love it, seriously. I remember the first one I ever had with the Resistance, back before the First Order attacked. It was so much fun.”

“It’s my first Life Day, too,” Rey says. “We didn’t have it on Jakku.”

Finn spies Poe entering the hall and waves him over. Poe is still wearing his orange flight suit and hurries over without a smile. He can tell right away from the tight expression on Poe’s face that he’s stressed. Poe doesn’t tend to say when he’s tense or upset, but you can tell from how he goes quiet and walks around with this grimace of his face like he’s trying to smile as charmingly as ever but can’t quite pull it off. Poe sits down beside Finn with only a muttered greeting and hardly anything to eat on the tray before him. He’s about to ask him what’s wrong, but Rey beats him to it. 

“Poe, are you okay?”

Poe starts suddenly like he was lost in thought, stares at her for a few seconds before he recovers and nods quickly. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Yourself?”

“I’m great,” Rey replies, narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion. She doesn’t say anything more, though, turning back to Rose as she starts telling them more about the Life Day plans, and Finn decides he won’t stress Poe out by trying to get an answer out of him in public. He can ask later when they’re alone. Although now, as Generals, they each have their own room, they usually spend the evenings with one another like they used to when they shared. 

“Hey, Dameron.” It’s Zorii. She slips onto the bench on Poe’s other side and rests a casual arm on his shoulder. Finn immediately feels a spike of jealousy. He doesn’t mind Zorii - she fought with them against the First Order, in any case, but can’t help the feeling of annoyance he gets whenever she talks with Poe. He wishes he could be with Poe like she is, flirting and confident, even though she doesn’t seem to have any actual interest in him. Finn is still struggling to work out whether they actually have something going on between them or it’s just some extended inside joke. Either way, he always wishes it was  _ him  _ touching Poe, not Zorii, him flirting rather than her. He just wouldn’t know how to start.

Poe looks at her with nervous eyes and glances away again to stare at his meal, lying on the table completely untouched. 

“Aw, come on,” Zorii complains. “You’re no fun like this. Where’s my trashy pick-up line?”

“Zorii,  _ please,”  _ Poe says pleadingly. “Just stop.”

She removes her arm with a dramatic eye roll and sits back in her seat. “Okay, fine. I’ll see you later then. Happy Life Day, idiot.” She gets up and leaves as quickly and quietly as she arrived. Finn watches her go, trying to glare. When he turns back to the table, Rose is giving him a knowing look. He feels his cheeks grow hot and tries to focus on what Rey is saying about her life on Jakku before their chance encounter. Rose guessed a long time ago how he feels about Poe and insists on bringing it up constantly, either to laugh at how cute he is about it or to give him advice on how to approach Poe. Finn tries to ignore it. He’s pretty sure admitting his feelings for Poe would end terribly, given that Poe is way more likely to be in love with some cool and mysterious like Zorii or incredible like Rey rather than him. 

Later in the meal, he leaves to go to the bathroom, and when he returns, Poe is gone. The only thing that remains to declare his former presence is his abandoned dinner tray and one of his Resistance key cards, lying on the floor under the table. Finn picks it up and turns it over in his hand.

“Where’d Poe go?” he asks.

Rey shrugs. “I don’t know, he said he had to deal with something. He’s being really weird.”

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. “He didn’t say where he was going?”

Both Rey and Rose shake their heads.

Finn sighs. “I’ll try his room. Give this back to him and see if he’ll tell me what’s wrong.” He swallows the final bites of his meal and cleans away his tray, leaving Poe’s meagre meal in case Rey wants it. She always hates to see food go to waste, even though with the Resistance food scraps are composted rather than thrown away. 

He walks the familiar corridors towards Poe’s quarters, which are only just around the corner from his own. He smiles at everyone he passes in the hallway and most of them smile back. He’s pretty sure there are rumours that he and Poe are a couple, given how much time they spend in each other’s rooms. At least, that’s what Rose says. He wonders if Poe has heard the stories, and what he thinks about them. It embarrasses Finn how much he wishes they were true. He’s talked it over with Rose enough to know he probably really is in love with Poe Dameron. It’s something that definitely cannot end well.

It takes Poe over a minute to answer the door after he presses the buzzer, and when he does he looks so all-over-the-place and frazzled, hair messy and shirt half undone. Finn has to try not to blush - Poe is usually so put together and perfect, but right now he looks completely distracted.  _ He’s even more beautiful like this, _ Finn can’t help but think,  _ somehow.  _ Of course, Poe is always gorgeous - everyone agrees on this - but Finn has always felt he’s most enthralling when he’s vulnerable, when he isn’t playing the General or everyone’s favourite Resistance rascal.

“Hey, buddy,” Poe says, eyes slightly unfocused. “What’s up?”

“You left your key card behind,” Finn replies, holding it out. “Are you okay?”

Poe stares at the key card in Finn’s hand for an unnecessarily long amount of time before taking it. “Uh, yeah, I’m doing good. Do you, uh, need anything?” 

“Do  _ you?”  _ he points out. “Seriously, what’s up? Did something happen?”

A slightly pained look crosses Poe’s face. “No, I’m just- I’m just not feeling well?” He says it like it’s a question, which isn’t particularly convincing. “I need a lie down in the uh- quiet.”

“Okay,” Finn says slowly. He doesn’t believe a word of it, obviously, but he doesn’t want to push Poe. They have an unspoken agreement between them to always give some space when the other needs it. Sometimes Finn wants to have someone to talk about his past with, sometimes he doesn’t. He knows Poe will always respect his boundaries. “Well, if you want to talk, just give me a call, alright? Otherwise I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m looking forward to this Life Day thing.”

“Yeah, me too buddy,” Poe says, managing a weak smile before shutting the door. 

Finn walks away feeling more worried than hurt. Poe isn’t being himself. He’s rarely ever this stressed out - even before battles during the war he generally stayed calm, for his squad if not for himself. Lost in thought, he ends up outside his own door before remembering he and Rey promised Rose they’d help with setting up for the celebrations tomorrow and turns around to head back to the mess. Hopefully Poe will be feeling better tomorrow, whatever it is that’s troubling. Finn wants to spend his first Life Day with his best friend who also maybe happens to be the man he’s in love with, even if just because he can now. The First Order is gone, they can’t control him or anyone else anymore. Poe helped him through the darkness, and they’ll stand in the light together.

* * *

Poe Dameron is in the middle of a crisis. Of course, Poe has experienced a lot of crises in his life - he’s fought in a  _ war  _ \- but now, when peace is all around them, with his favourite holiday about to happen, he is having what might be the worst one yet. Because what he may be about to do is more terrifying than any enemy fleet or galactic threat. Doing it would also be enormously stupid and will probably devastate him for the rest of his life.  _ I am such an idiot,  _ is all he can think. 

His mother’s wedding ring watches him accusingly from the bedside table, the silver band glinted in late-morning light. He can almost hear her berating him now. She’d be right, too - this is literally the worst way to ask someone to marry you. Usually you tell the other person you  _ like  _ them first, then spend months or even years with them before proposing. Which is why Poe’s plan is terrible, tragic and doomed to fail. And he’s freaking out about it.

He started planning this like a  _ month  _ ago, and it originally involved a whole lot of flirting, flattery and wooing, but now he’s here and he’s realising he hasn’t managed to do  _ anything  _ to let Finn know he’s interested. Finn. Poe literally doesn’t have words to describe Finn. Well, he does - beautiful, amazing, perfect, hilarious, smart, strong, brave and so incredibly hot - what he doesn’t have words for is how he feels about Finn. Because his emotions where Finn is concerned are so intense and indescribable that they knock him off his feet. Figuratively, and also literally sometimes, because he has actually tripped over a total of three times upon seeing or hearing Finn and getting so distracted that his motor skills fail him. Just thinking of Finn makes his heart clench so hard it hurts. 

Yes, he can definitely hear the disapproving voice of Shara Bey right now, telling him to stop being such an idiot. Grabbing the ring and slipping its chain around his neck, Poe forces himself to walk out the door, something he’s been avoiding doing for the past hour and a half. It’s Life Day, after all - a day of celebration with friends - he can’t spend it holed up in his room hoping the evening party never starts. Because that’s when he’s talked himself into asking Finn to marry him. The Remembrance Ceremony is about to begin, so he really doesn’t have a choice.

Facing Finn now is even worse than it was last night. For stars’ sake, he can’t even bear to  _ think  _ about last night. Finn must think he’s gone completely insane. He stayed locked away in his quarters for the rest of the evening, unable to face the idea of talking to anyone - especially Finn. He would’ve ended up blurting the whole thing out uncontrollably, he’s sure of it. And that might just be worse than what he’s planning to do tonight. Finn doesn’t act like anything’s wrong, he just hugs Poe and smiles his beautiful, glittering smile as they file into their seats near the front of the congregation. Poe does his best to smile back. Given the ceremony about to take place, he has a reason to be miserable.

It’s hard. The war ended months ago, but when Poe thinks about the people he lost, it takes all his effort not to cry. Sometimes he wonders why he’s still alive and they’re not. People from his own crew, his responsibility. Some of them were his friends. General Organa talks for a long time when the ceremony begins, bringing many to tears, including Finn, who sits beside him. Poe sees the tears out of the corner of his eye, and wishes he could do something. Leia’s voice never cracks once though, even when she lists names of those who died, even when it’s her own husband’s name she reads.  _ She’s so strong,  _ Poe thinks.  _ Stronger than I’ll ever be. _

It’s impossible not to cry when Rose gets up. Not just because she’s a friend, and it hurts so much to see her in pain. But because of Paige.  _ My fault,  _ he can’t help but think. Rose doesn’t blame him anymore, she’s said so to his face.  _ Still my fault.  _

At some point during the ceremony, Finn starts holding his hand. It’s a small, but welcome, comfort.

When it’s over, Leia sends them all outside to recover a bit before the happy celebrations begin. It’s a bit jarring, but Poe supposes that’s the point. He slips away from Finn and Rey, who are comforting Rose, and walks up the stairs to the lookout. He doesn’t feel like he should be there just now. The lookout gives a view of the whole base, but people rarely use it anymore. When he gets to the top, though, he realises he’s not alone up there.

“Sorry General,” he says quickly. “I’ll go.”

“Oh, no,” Leia says, smiling faintly. “Stay right here, Poe Dameron.” She taps the railing on the lookout beside her. “And it’s Leia to you.”

“Leia,” he repeats. “I… your speech was great.”

“Sad, though,” Leia sighs. “But that’s what Life Day is. We celebrate those we loved who have moved on as well as those still living. We remember, not to hurt, but to heal.” A very sad look comes across her face at that, and Poe wonders whether he can guess who she’s thinking about. “You know, I can remember the first Life Day I ever celebrated,” she continues. “It was during the Rebellion, not long after the destruction of the first Death Star. I’d lost so much that year - my family, my home…” She trailed off for a moment, wiping a solitary tear from her cheek. “And Chewie wanted to go home to his people for Life Day. So we all went, Luke, Han and me. I remember, they had me sing this awful Life Day song in front of all these Wookies, and I nearly died of embarrassment. But that was the day that I realised I did have a family and a home. My friends were family. Anywhere was home with them.”

Poe stares at her, at a loss for words. “I’m sorry,” he says feebly, unsure what else to tell her. It’s like seeing your own parent cry, it feels wrong. “I’m sorry about everything, and I’m sorry about… him.” 

She smiles. “You don’t need to be sorry for anything, Poe. I am not alone. No one is ever really gone. I have a family,” she adds, gesturing at the people milling about the base. “And a purpose. And…” Her hand comes to rest on his arm. “...A son.” 

Poe laughs softly and wipes tears from his eyes. “Thanks, uh… mom.” It sounds kind of silly, but also just how it should be.

“Now,” Leia says. “You can’t spend your whole Life Day hanging around with me. What do you have planned?”

“Something really dumb, probably,” he admits, running a hand through his hair. 

“Does it have something to do with our other friend Finn, by any chance?” Leia asks, because Leia knows everything.

“Maybe.”

“You made a wise choice with that one,” she tells him.

“It wasn’t a choice,” Poe says quietly. “I couldn’t not feel like this even if I wanted to. He’s… he’s…” He’s Finn. And Poe can’t comprehend a universe where he is not completely in love with him.

“I know,” Leia murmurs. “Go now, be with your friends.” Poe does as she suggests.

After lunch, he, Finn, Rey and Rose exchange their gifts - another Life Day tradition. Poe got Rose a silver crescent moon-shaped hairpin, like the one she wears around her neck, and a book for Rey. It’s a physical one, bound with fabric, filled with myths and stories from around the galaxy. 

“I’m giving you your present later,” he tells Finn, trying to sound casual and failing. Rey’s presents are incredible, and Poe can’t stop laughing when he receives his. 

“In my home on Jakku,” she explains, “I had this Rebel pilot doll I made when I was ten. These ones look a lot better than it did.” The dolls are sewn with soft fabrics, facial features stitched in black threads. Poe’s is him in his flight gear, Rose’s doll wears her mechanic’s clothes and Finn’s… Finn’s is wearing Poe’s jacket. 

“I made one of myself, too,” Rey adds, revealing a fourth doll in Jedi robes. “So we can all be together.” They all hug her a lot for that.

Finn’s gift to him comes wrapped in paper, which he tears away to reveal the dark leather of a new jacket. 

“Since I basically stole your last one,” Finn says. “I hope you like it.”

It’s one of the best presents Poe has ever received. 

The party starts up probably when the sun begins to go down, people bring out drinks and music and sombre reflection turns to celebration. Poe has more than he said he would to drink - maybe to help him prepare for what’s ahead - and leans against Finn’s shoulder, laughing loudly at every joke. At some point, General Organa takes the microphone and gives a rendition of the Life Day song she mentioned to him early, which is very silly and cheesy but strangely powerful coming from her voice. 

It isn’t until late into the night that Poe sees Finn standing alone up by the base, looking out over the clearing where everyone seems to have gathered. It’s tempting to just sit there are watch Finn from a distance, but no, he has something to do. Maybe. He still hasn’t quite decided whether or not he’ll go through with it. It’s kind of weird, isn’t it? Asking someone to marry you when you haven’t even confessed that you like them yet. 

“Hey buddy,” he says as he steps over some containers of supplies to get to Finn.  _ Buddy. Is that too friendly? There’s definitely nothing romantic about calling someone buddy.  _ But Poe has always called Finn buddy. It isn’t something he’d use for another friend.

“Hey,” Finn says. “You good?”

“Uh, yeah,” he replies awkwardly. There really isn’t a good excuse for his recent behaviour. He’s been really weird recently. And he’s about to be even weirder, probably. “You having a good time?”

Finn nods and smiles his heart-stopping smile again. “Yeah, it’s great. I’m freaking out about leaving, though. I don’t think all those important people are going to take me seriously.”

“I’m pretty sure Leia will make sure they do,” Poe says. “Besides, you’re a hero! General Finn of the Resistance.”

He sighs. “I wish I had a second name so it wasn’t just General Finn. Even Rey has one now! It’s so unfair.”

So he’s really doing this. “You could, uh, be a General Dameron.”

Finn looks at him in confusion. “But  _ you’re  _ General Dameron.”

“Well, you could be too.” Poe has pretty much no idea what he’s doing. This is going to result in years of teasing, whether or not it works out.

“But then we’d have the same last name,” Finn states blankly.

“Yes?”

“Don’t people usually only give each other their second names when they get married?”

“Yes?”

The look on Finn’s face is so masked by shock that Poe can’t read anything more in it, which is horrible. A wave of nausea hits him as he realises too late this was definitely an enormous mistake, a calamity of the kind only Poe Dameron could pull off. 

“Are you… asking me to marry you?”

Poe’s confidence fails him slightly. “Maybe? If you want to, I mean, of course only if you’d like that. I just thought- well, I really… I really... I really like you, buddy? A lot? And I’m sorry I keep calling you buddy when I’m in the middle of telling you this, that’s weird. This is all really weird but I- I-”

Finn doesn’t let him finish. It comes as such a surprise that Poe forgets to breathe, to move, even to think. He just stands there and lets Finn kiss him, melting into his arms and thinking,  _ I have gone crazy, because this cannot be happening.  _ It’s more magical than anything Poe’s dreamed of - Finn is so warm and solid under his hands, the soft press of his lips a miracle that wipes Poe’s mind of any coherent thought that remained with him.

When Finn finally pulls back and lets him go, Poe sways slightly on his feet and nearly falls right off the edge of the platform into the jungle foliage, saved only by Finn’s strong arms gripping his shoulders and holding him back. Poe stares into Finn’s eyes, mouth falling open in shock. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that.

“Does that answer your question?” Finn asks, a playful glint in his eyes. 

“Some uh, clarification, might be… nice?” he tries, barely daring to hope this isn’t some elaborate practical joke or his brain’s fevered dreams as he lies dying in a medbay somewhere, because genuinely, how can this be real? What has he done to deserve being kissed by Finn?

Finn just laughs, drags Poe close and kisses him again, more confidently this time, and if a sudden explosion destroyed the entire planet at that moment, Poe would’ve died happy. One of Finn’s hands is in his hair and the other is tucked under Poe’s shirt, resting against the skin of his waist. Poe never wants to stop doing this, never wants to stop kissing Finn, because kissing Finn is definitely the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to him in his life. He’s not sure how long they do stay there, Ajan Kloss’ warm night air washing around them. Poe Dameron is fairly certain he has never felt more alive. 

“Just to check,” Poe says when they finally come up for air, still holding each other tightly, “you  _ do  _ want to marry me, then?”

“Yes, of course!” Finn laughs. “I can’t believe  _ you  _ want to marry  _ me.” _

“Feeling’s mutual, buddy,” Poe murmurs into Finn’s neck. “I do love you, you know?”

Finn pulls away to look into his eyes, a soft, tender smile curving his lips. “I love you too.”

It’s all Poe needs to hear to know everything is going to be alright. 

“So, was that my Life Day gift?” asks Finn.

“Oh, well, sort of,” Poe admits. “It was really going to be this.” He reaches up to remove the chain from around his neck. “If you’re- if you’re really serious, then this is for you. It was my mother’s wedding ring. I’ve been waiting to give it to the right person.”  _ And Finn is the right person. He’s more right than anyone else I’ll ever know. _

Finn takes the chain from him carefully and slips it around his own neck. The ring glitters there against Finn’s chest, glowing in the warm light of the bonfires burning down in the clearing. Poe realises it doesn’t matter what happens, where in the galaxy they end up, what battles they have to face, because Finn is always going to be by his side. And Poe will never stop fighting for the future where they are free to live, to love, to be. 

* * *

_ We celebrate a day of peace, _

_ A day of harmony. _

_ A day of joy we can all share, _

_ Together joyously. _

_ A day that takes us through the darkness, _

_ A day that leads us into might, _

_ A day that makes us want to celebrate the light. _

_ A day that brings the promise _

_ That one day, we’ll be free _

_ To live, to laugh, to dream _

_ To grow, to trust, to love, to be. _

\-- celebratory Life Day hymn

**Author's Note:**

> this is essentially unedited so please excuse any mistakes!
> 
> i got inspired since it’s christmas eve to write this little bit of holiday-inspired finnpoe to help us recover after tros because that was uh... an experience to say the least. leia's canon ending is simply something i Will Not stand for, also poe is her son and you can’t convince me otherwise. carrie fisher will always be our space mom and i have an unironic love for the song she sings in the star wars holiday special
> 
> happy life day kids. i hope the season is a safe and joyous time for you.


End file.
